My Mate
by Leicessterberry
Summary: Bisakah Yoongi membangkitkan kemabali omega Jimin yang telah lama hilang? YoonMin fanfiction/NamJin/slight VMin/VKook/Hoseok-Wooseok/


**My Mate**

 **By : L for Lucius ft. SwagJeonJun**

 **YoonMin Fanfiction**

 **fantasy/ABO/Rate T - M/amatir/typo/missingwords/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy it**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Brukk!

Jimin meringis pelan saat punggungnya menubruk dengan cukup keras dinding dibelakangnya, dan sekarang lumatan kasar dia rasakan dibibirnya setelah sebelumnya dia dihimpit oleh tubuh tinggi Hyunseung. lumatan kasar itu menghasilkan bekas gigitan dibibir Jimin.

"Memuaskan seperti biasanya tapi.." bisiknya menggantung sambil menjilat cuping telinga Jimin perlahan. Jimin menatap datar Hyungseung.

"..Ini belum selesai" tambahnya sambil menekan bahu Jimin agar duduk dengan lututnya dan menyaksikan selangkangannyna yang sudah menggembung tergoda.

.

.

.

.

CKITT!

Sebuah mobil sport putih berhenti tiba-tiba membuat Namjoon terhenyak kaget dan langsung menoleh kearah Yoongi yang tengah mengedarkan pandangannya waspada.

"Ada apa hyung?"

"Aku merasakan kehadiran seseorang" jawabnya yang masih mencoba menerka dari mana aura ini berasal.

"Aku tidak merasakan apapun hyung. Sebaiknya aku yang menyetir sepertinya kau lelah"

"Tidak Nam—"

Sebuah motor melaju dengan cepat melewati mobil mereka dan membuat manik Yoongi berkilat keperakan. Dia kembali menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan menginjak gas melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat mengejar motor tadi yang sekali lagi membuat Namjoon terhenyak. Yoongi semakin menambah kecepatannya saat motor itu sudah tidak jauh lagi, menyalipnya dan menghalangi jalannya membuat si pengendara terpaksa berhenti. Yoongi keluar dari mobil itu diikuti oleh Namjoon dia memperhatikan si pengendara yang ternyata Hyungseung.

"Apa masalahmu?" Tanyanya.

"Bukan. Lalu apa?" gumamnya tidak jelas sambil terus memperhatikan Hyungseung sampai matanya menangkap bercak darah di ujung jaketnya, kembali manik Yoongi berkilat keperakan dan dengan cepat dia mencekik leher Hyungseung dan membantingnya ke jalan.

"H-hey! Apa..salah..ku?!" Tanyanya dengan susah paya karena cekikan Yoongi sangat kuat terlebih lututnya menekan dadanya. Hyungseung berusah melepaskan tangan Yoongi atau menyingkirkan badan Yoongi yang lebih kecil darinya tapi nihil kekuatan Yoongi sangat besar.

"Darah siapa itu?" Tanyanya dingin sambil menatap tajam Hyungseung.

"Da..darah?"Bingung Hyunseung. Dia meringis tertahan karena Yoongi menguatkan cekikannya. Otaknya dengan cepat memikirkan siapa yang dia puku— Ah! Jimin. Dia sempat menggores kulit Jimin dengan pisau lipat untuk menambah kesan panas saat mereka melakukannya tadi.

"Ji..JhiMhin..Pharkh Jh..Jhimihinnh" jawabnya susah karena cekikan Yoongi tidak berkurang.

"Park Jimin? Dimana dia?"

"Cha..Chafe Kinghssh"

Yoongi mengangguk lalu melepaskan cekikannya, dengan cepat Hyunseung mengambil oksigen disekitarnya. Yoongi menyeringai saat melihat raut pucat Hyunseung.

"Ini hadiah untukmu" ucapnya diiringi teriakan kesakitan.

"ayo kita pergi" ajaknya pada Namjoon yang sejak tadi menontonnya. Yoongi memasuki mobilnya diikuti Namjoon.

"Hyung apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memberi pelajaran pada orang yang menyakiti bangsa kita"

"Maksudmu namja itu menyakiti salah satu serigala?"

"mungkin lebih dari itu"

Yoongi kembali menjalankan mobilnya kearah dia datang tadi.

"tunggu, terakhir kau peduli tentang serigala lain adalah... kau merasakan omega ?!"

"Bisa jadi" jawab Yoongi sambil tersenyum, Namjoon tampak antusias.

.

.

.

.

"Hey! Kangmin cepat bereskan semua barang-barang digudang!" seru Hyunkyung yang dijawab decakan sebal kangmin.

"kau tidak perlu berteriak hyung. Kau pikir aku tuli" ujarnya sambil menyerahkan nampan kosong pada Hyojong yang baru datang lalu menarik apron yang dipegangnya lalu memakainya.

"Itu karena kau seperti siput"

"Mwo! Hyung kau ja— JIMINIE hyung!" raut kesal Kangmin berubah menjadi kaget saat melihat Jimin yang baru masuk dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan, wajah yang kotor dengan luka sobekan di sudut bibirnya dan bau amis yang menyengat.

"Hyung apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kangmin sambil menuntunnya untuk duduk tapi ditolak Jimin.

"aku hanya butuh membersihkan diri, tidak apa-apakan hyung?" Jimin melihaht kearah Juho yang ada di balik meja bar.

"Cepatlah"

Jimin dengan langkah tertatih berjalan ke arah ruang loker staff.

"Ini pasti ulah si brengsek Hyunseung" ucap Hyunkyung

"kita harus melaporkannya pada polisi hyung. Ini bukan sekali saja" ujar Sungmin.

"Benar. Aku yakin dia akan di penjara dan dihukum berat" tambah Hyojong

"Dan membuat Jimin dihantui rasa takut" ujar Juho.

"Hyunseung tidak akan di penjara seumur hidup karena ini. Saat dia bebas mungkin dia akan mengejar Jimin atau lebih buruk lagi" lanjutnya yang dibenarkan yang lainnya .

"Sebaiknya kita biarkan Jimin yang memutuskannya. Sebaiknya kalian bersiap, istirahat akan berakhir 5 menit lagi"

"Ne hyung!"

"Dan katakan pada Jimin aku menunggunya di ruanganku"

Juho keluar dari dapur dengan raut sedih, dia juga sebenarnya ingin sekali melaporkan semua yang selalu dilakukan oleh keluarga Jimin tapi dia tau Jimin diam bukan tanpa alasan karena itu dia memilih mengikuti semua pilihan Jimin.

Tidak lama kemudian Jimin keluar dari ruang loker staff dengan lebih segar dan bersih. Sungmin langsung menghampirinya dan memukul kepala Jimin pelan membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Seharusnya kau menuruti kata-kataku untuk pindah dari sana! Kau benar – benar menyebalkan!" ujarnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya didada. Jimin tersenyum tipis lalu mencubit pipi sungmin.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan terlalu berlebihan"

"Hyungie apa tidak sebaiknya kau melapor pada polisi atau biar kami yang..." Kangmin menghentikan kaliamatnya saat Jimin menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Sungguh. kalian tidak perlu khawatir, hm"

Mereka semua mendesah pasrah Jimin memang tidak bisa dibantah.

"Juho hyung menunggumu hyung" ucap Hyunkyung.

"Kalau begitu aku harus cepat sebelum dia memecatku"

Jiminpun berjalan keluar dapur dengan langkah yang masih sedikit tertatih.

Dada Jimin terasa berdenyut saat dia seakan mendengar sebuah perintah untuk melihat kearah jendela besar cafe pemisah dapur dan cafe. Saat itu matanya menangkap seorang namja yang tengah menatapnya intens disampingnya ada ChanGu yang sedang menunjuk kearahnya. Tubuhnya terpaku menatap balik namja itu beberapa saat. Hatinya terasa hangat. Kembali terdengar suara berat dikepalanya.

' **I got u'**

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Mungkin suara itu halusinasinya. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil Sport putih berhenti di parkiran cafe.

"kau yakin ini satu-satunya cafe king?" tanya Yoongi pada namjoon yang tengah melihat screen ponselnya.

"Ne, tidak ada lagi cafe di blok ini, tapi— Aiish! Hyung tunggu aku"

Namjoon ikut keluar menyusul sang hyung yang sudah lebih dulu keluar tanpa mendengar jawabannya.

"Apa kau yakin dia itu Omega hyung?" tanya namjoon yang masih ragu karena sudah beberapa ratus tahun sosok omega menghilang dibumi ini sejak Luna terakhir sang alpha terbunuh oleh vampire. Di setiap pack hanya ada alpha dan beta. Jadi jika sekarang Yoongi hyungnya menemukan seekor omega dia harus dengan cepat mengklaimnya sebelum serigala lain termasuk dirinya merebutnya walaupun dirinya tidak begitu yakin akan melakukan hal itu.

"Aku tidak tau tapi mungkin saja karena kali ini Suga benar-benar antusias. Kau tau instingnya benar-benar kuat"

Mereka duduk disalah satu meja disana dan seorang waiters menghampiri mereka sambil menyerahkan buku menu.

"kau yang memesan" ucap Yoongi membuat namjoon menggeleng pasrah. Yoongi dan sifat memerintahnya, padahal mereka sama-sama alpha. Namjoon mengucapkan pesannanya dan Yoongi kemudian waiters itu pergi.

"Tapi aku masih belum bisa merasakannya hyung, atau instingmu itu sudah lemah karena terlalu lama mencari mate" ucqap Namjoon setengah terkekeh membuat Yoongi memukul bahunya cukup keras.

"Itu karena bau seokjin hyung sudah memenuhi pikiran dan tubuhmu Joon'ah" jawab Yoongi sambil mengeluarkan smirknya. Namjoon menggaruk belakang kepalanya gugup karena tertangkap basah karena sudah mengganggu beta milik hyungnya.

"Apa kau sudah menandainya?" tanya Yoongi.

"Maksudmu hyung? Bukankah dia milikmu"

"Siapa bilang, Jin-hyung hanya membantuku agar aku tidak kering. Sebaiknya kau cepat menandainya sebelum Ken—"

Belum selesai Yoongi bicara Namjoon sudah melesat pergi.

' **Dia benar, aku tidak merasakan lagi kehadirannya. Apa mungkin instingku salah?'**

Yoongi berdecak sebal.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi orang yang pesimis seperti itu. Jika kita tidak bisa merasakannya lagi, kita buktikan saja langsung" gumam Yoongi sambil melambaikan tangannya untuk memanggil seorang waiters

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?"

"Aku mencari seorang pegawai bernama Park Jimin" ucap Yoongi membuat waiters itu menatapnya bingung lalu dia melihat kearah kaca besar pembatas cafe dan dapur disana seorang namja tengah berjalan.

"apa park Jimin itu yag ada cari?" tanya waiters itu. Yoongi menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk oleh waiters itu. Seorang namja yang beraut muka datar tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong dibalik kaca besar itu.

' **Lihatlah kemari, mate'**

Dan ajaib namja itu langsung menoleh kearahnya dan menghentikan langkahnya. Dia balik menatap Yoongi.

' **I got u'**

 **TBC**

 **salam LSwag semoga FF ini cukup membuat kalian tertarik dan meninggalkan sedikit review kritikan atau saran yang membuat kita bersemangat melanjutkan menulis ff'nya :)**


End file.
